Sonic Hydra
Sonic Hydra is the main protagonist of Sonic and Knuckles. He is the leader of the Sonic Team, and is also the best warrior. Sonic has very powerful moves, unlike moves in other Sonic games. Sonic can turn into his super form any time he wants to because of Tails. Personality Sonic likes to be appreciated for his speed, and thinks he's the coolest. Sonic is married to Amy and is very powerful. He is the fastest on the Sonic Team. Sonic is also the strongest, which Knuckles confessed on the Sonic and Knuckles Movie: The Final Battle. ''Sonic always is getting into trouble because of Knuckles, and trys to get out of it, which usually never works. If you want speed, you want Sonic. When it comes to fighting, Sonic has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in the Grim Reaper and cutting off the right arm of Darkal in retaliation for him ripping beating up Knuckles. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes even attacking without warning. Sonic has a strong desire to win his fights in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has refused the aid of his Wolf Form, even when knowing that it would allow him to win. However, Sonic's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Appearance Sonic is a blue, anthropomorphic, super-fast hedgehog with big quills on his back. Sonic has green eyes. He has red shoes with a white stripe on each one, with a gold buckle on each stripe. Sonic is short for his age (37 according to ''Sonic and Knuckles). History 'Before Part One' Sonic was born to his father, Donic, and an as-of-yet unnamed mother, and has two brothers, Natric and Manic. He was able to run at the speed of sound. His father later gave him shoes that were passed down from Sonic's ancestors that allowed him to run without rest. He lives on Angel Island, which orbited Mobius until 2002, when Irea Gretoa moved Angel Island to Earth. In 1988, when Sonic was 15, he was friends with Espio Gemeleon. He found a wolf spirit one day and it took up residence in his body. Sonic at first was unable to control this wolf spirit from taking over his body, but he later learned to control it. Sometime later, Sonic met Amy and they began a long relationship. 'Part One' 'Introduction/Team Gathering Arc' In 2000, when Sonic was 27, he met Knuckles, and they found out that both of them had special powers. They both formed a team in order to fight the forces of evil, and began gathering team members. They found Tardie in the woods one day, and he joined the team. The three of them moved into a mansion, and they later found Tails, who joined the team. A few days later Sonic married Amy, and she joined the team. Sonic and his team members fought Chaos, who threatened Angel Island. Sonic was the one who eventually defeated him and saved the city. He then met Shadow, who at first he didn't like, but they became good friends later. Sonic and Shadow fought Shadow's prototype together and defeated it. Sonic also faced Metal Sonic with Tails and Knuckles. Shadow joined the team after defeating Black Doom with the help of Sonic. 'Medeeta and Tardolic Arc' A few months later, Tardie's brother, Tardolic, came to Sonic and told him to help Fred on Medeeta. Sonic went to Medeeta and defeated Blackwing, who threatened the planet. Fred asked to join th team, and Sonic let him. When they returned to Angel Island, they found out that Tardolic had tricked them and was being controlled by Black Doom. Tardolic attempted to destroy Angel Island, but Sonic defeated him. Later, Tardolic was no longer controlled, and he asked to join the team, and Sonic let him. 'Knuckles and Grinder Arc' In the fall, Knuckles suddenly became possessed, and had this obsession with killing a man called Grinder. Grinder was an assassin who investigated criminals, and later had started investigating Black Doom. Black Doom took over Knuckles body, and used him to kill Grinder. Sonic chased after him, and fought him to snap him out of it. Knuckles was broken free from the possession, and rejoined Sonic. 'Silver Arc' In Winter 2001, a hedgehog named Silver became possessed by Black Doom, who was trying to create his own dimension. In order to do this, he had Silver go to the center of the universe in an attempt to destroy it. Sonic found out about this, and togther he and his team members stopped Silver. 'Grim Reaper Arc' Later that year, the Island came under the threat of the Grim Reaper, who gained power from death. Sonic and his team members fought an epic battle against him, eventually causing him to return to his realm. 'Chrome Sonic Arc' About a month later, a rogue android had broken free from some scientists control. It's power was unlike anything ever seen, and it was killing people, believing it was program to do so. Sonic fought the android, and dubbed him Chrome Sonic, due to it's resemblance to him. Sonic eventually defeated the android, and had Tails reprogram it. Chrome Sonic was now a member of the team. 'Tails, Diavil, and Black's Team Arc' In 2002, Tails left the team for unknown reasons, and Sonic was desperate to get him back. Sonic fought his brother Manic when he attacked them all with Black. He defeated him, and later fought Tails. 'Tails and X Arc' Tails was brought somewhere else after Sonic fought him, so he went after him. He tracked Tails to a tower, and went inside with Tardolic, saying he trusted him the most. They fought X (Irea Gretoa), who was controlling Tails and trying to destroy the Earth and Angel Island. X teleported Angel Island into Earth's orbit, but Sonic stopped him before he could destroy it. Tails, no longer controlled, rejoined the Sonic Team. 'Part Two' 'Return of Eggman Arc' In 2003, Megaman came to the team asking for a favor. Sonic helped him fight Robotnik, who died after his Egg Carrier crashed. 'Ultimate Death Form Arc' Sonic later found out about the Ultimate Death Form. He help Shadow defeat him by defeating Grimnak. 'The Rise of Aerona Arc' Later, Sonic helped Amy with her sister Aerona by defeating Stark. 'The Final War Arc' During the fight for the Final War in 2004, Sonic was able to defeat Z, Grim Demon, and Blackhaunt. However, he ended up losing his life to Blackhaunt. 'Laertes and the New Sonic Arc' Sonic was later revived by Knuckles and Runia, with the help of Tails, in 2005, and helped to fight against Laertes. 'Blackhaunt Strikes Again Arc' In 2006, Blackhaunt's team had been revived, and they fought against Sonic and his team once again. Sonic defeated Blackhaunt for the last time, saving Angel Island. After this, Sonic decided the team needed a break, and they began a two year long vacation. 'Part Three' 'Aniur and Nivek Arc' In 2009, after the vacation, Ruina and Kevin were kidnapped by their opposites, Aniur and Nivek. Sonic and the team went to the clones' base to rescue them, and it was there that Sonic met his opposite, Cinos. Cinos declared war on the Sonic team, and told him that he is the true Sonic. Sonic fought him, but Cinos was able to defeat him. Sonic escaped the base, after Knuckles had rescued Kevin and Ruina. Sonic and Tails discussed this new turn of events, when suddenly Fred asked to talk with them. Fred wanted the Sonic Team to stop fighting these endless battles, he believed that it was not the Sonic Team's job to fight all of these criminals. Sonic told him that they had to stop Cinos and his team, because they are their opposites. Fred decided to leave the team and go back to Medeeta. 'The Loss of Fred Arc' After Fred had left, Sonic was confused, and wanted to convince him to rejoin. He decided to bring the team to Medeeta to try and convince him. They all went to Tails' ship, and flew to Medeeta. On the way, Tails asked Sonic if what they were doing was right, since it was Fred's choice to leave. Sonic said that they needed Fred to help fight against Cinos, and because he is a friend. When they arrived they found out that Medeeta was being ruled by a tyrant, and Fred was trying to stop him. Together they fought against the ruler of Medeeta, and eventually defeated him after an epic battle. After the battle, Sonic tried to convince Fred to rejoin, but there was nothing he could do, and Fred refused to rejoin. Sonic decided to give up, and the team left Medeeta. 'The Remaining Shadows Arc' The Sonic Team soon found out that the remaining members of Blackhaunts team were planning something, and sent Tardolic to investigate. When Tardolic did not return, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow went to find him. They soon encountered the remaining members of Blackhaunts team, fighting against Tardolic. Sonic fought against Grim Demon, who was much more powerful. Soon, Shadow found out that the remaining members were attempting to revive Blackhaunt. He also discovered that Blackhaunt was Black Doom's son. Angry that Black Doom's son had caused so much destruction, he killed most of Blackhaunt's remaining members in a rage. However, Chaos survived, and he decided he was done with Team Blackhaunt, and was already trying to tell them to give up on reviving their leader. He asked if he could join the Sonic Team, since he had no where else to go. Sonic didn't know what to do, so he decided to just see if Chaos was trustworthy, and let him join. If Chaos ever did anything against the team, Sonic would personally kill him. Shadow was angry with Sonic for his decision, and felt like Chaos was very untrustworthy.